ParasiteTale Origins
by Browa123
Summary: (This is for my October/Halloween Special) This is the origin story of the Alternate Universe overrun by flowers. This is how the starving underground became ParasiteTale
1. Red

**ParasiteTale Origins**

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth, humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground.

 **Entry #: Unknown**

The monsters are still starving to death. The King is losing hope that we'll be alive by the time we can break the barrier. No humans have fallen here since the fifth, and it has already been ten years since then.

We can't afford to wait much longer. I will find a way to free us, so we may eat again. No one can know of what work transpires here after today. I created it to be a secret anyways.

 **Entry #: Unknown**

The deed is done. Alphys was a bit too questioning of my wounds when I went to her. She should not concern herself with my work. As far as she knows, it was an accident, and she will never find the fragments.

I've begun the process of creating the new, living weapons to free us all, so we may eat again. No one will starve once we are free. This has to work, or we're all going to die.

 **Entry #: Unknown**

The subjects opened their eyes. The subject deemed 1-S seems to be smaller than anticipated, while both subjects are terribly malformed. These malfunctions include sharp phalanges, small spikes up the spine, and boney talons on the feet. They almost seem to be a cross between a skeleton and a blaster.

Not that it matters, of course. The experiments begin tomorrow.

 **Entry #: Unknown**

The taller subject, 2-P, walks strangely. It must be the curve in the spine. It's unnerving.

 **Entry #: Unknown**

Failure. In attempting to isolate the healing spark, I ended up breaking 1-S eye socket. Results indicate permanent blindness. I don't know what this is going to do to the subject's mental health.

 **Entry #: Unknown**

Subject 2-P is easily outdoing Subject 1-S. The higher attack damage, as well as the more obedient (the word is used lightly) nature seems to greatly increase 2-P's success rate. 1-S continues to be a pain to work with. Low damage and backlash at everything I do is getting annoying.

I'm going to attempt to fix his attitude and damage rate. Perhaps using the other eye socket will yield greater results.

 **Entry #: Unknown**

Another failure. Both eye sockets are broken now, as the right socket I was working on was completely blown open. (Side note, it turned out to be a perfect star, so it looks more like a tattoo than a hole in the skull when your first look at it) The subject is now permanently blind in both eye sockets.

The subject might be dangerous if it aims when it can't see. I'll have to study this further.

 **Entry #: Unknown**

1-S is constantly gripping at his eye sockets, mumbling annoyingly that he can't see. Hours of the day are always filled with mumblings about darkness and wanting to see color again. At least it's better than all the remarks and all of the "brother this" and "brother that".

 **Entry #: Unknown**

1-S demonstrated to 2-P, to the best of his ability, what he was experiencing, telling the subject to close their eyes and cover them with their hands. Subject 2-P immediately learned of 1-S blindness that way. They've been harder to separate since then, if you would believe it.

 **Entry #: Unknown**

1-S continues to miss the mark and ends up destroying other things. He's becoming more useless, as well as dangerous. Though he destroys things faster, his damage output still remains unchanged for some reason. Regardless, a weapon that fires in the wrong direction is useless.

 **Entry #: Unknown**

I've considered terminating 1-S entirely. Perhaps when the subject is gone, 2-P will actually do what I ask.

I've scheduled the execution for tomorrow, though it may be risky leading the subject to the sight of elimination.

1-S didn't know where the doctor was taking him. He didn't know anything anymore, considering his lack of eyesight. It had been a while since he could see anything other than black, the memory of color just echoes in his mind. He had heard his brother describe color to him again and again, but it just seemed so…distant.

All he could do was hear and feel.

He could hear the doctor's loud footsteps, as he shouted at something now and again to "get lost." He could feel the tight grip of the doctor's floating, magic hand on his wrist and another on his back, leading him along. The floor beneath his feet seemed to feel different, too. Gone was the smooth feeling of tile, replaced with some sort of rugged terrain. It was also very hot.

The terrain returned to the tile-like feeling again, but the tiles were smaller than 1-S remembered. The heat was also persistent. Eventually, he could feel a rush of wind, as he felt he was at the edge of some sort of ledge. The doctor was telling him to step forward.

Walk off the cliff?! What did the doctor think he was, stupid?! 1-S refused the doctor's orders.

In turn, the hand on his back shoved him off the cliff.

1-S began to fall, and it was a long fall. 1-S dared to imagine what would happen at the bottom, and it was nothing good. He didn't want to be falling, he wanted to be up, back on the tiled floor and not falling. He didn't want to be falling.

Falling

Falling

Falling…

Solid ground.

He was on the small tiled floor again. He could hear the doctor's mumblings of "good riddance" in front of him. 1-S stared in the darkness, turning his skull in the direction of the doctor's voice. Something dark twisted inside him.

Red. He didn't know how, but he felt the color red. The doctor had hurt him so much, worse, he hurt his brother so much, his phalanges flexed in rage as he silently approached. He felt red. He saw red. The darkness was filled with red for a brief instant, as he saw the doctor staring over the edge he was just on. The red returned to darkness again, but 1-S knew where his target was standing.

In a swift movement, 1-S foot was on the doctor's back. The subject could feel his smile widen all the way up to the holes in his skull. All of the red he felt reached its highest point as he shoved his foot forward with a hefty amount of force.

All he could do was hear and feel.

He heard the terrified, surprised and angry screams of the doctor as he fell, and he felt …satisfied as the red leaked out of him.


	2. King

1-S needed to get back to his brother.

2-P could still be in danger. He needed to be with his brother. But, 1-S was lost. He could not see where he was, and even if he could, he would never find the way back, but 1-S needed to find his brother. He tried going the direction he could only hope he and the scientist had come. He kept walking for what seemed like forever, but the terrain had no familiarity to it. 1-S was losing hope. 2-P would be trapped forever at this rate and 1-S would never find him. The malformed subject began to form tears in his unseeing eyes.

He bumped it to something somewhat soft a while later. It felt somewhat like that pillow thing that he and 2-P had split that one time, yet so different. It seemed to move, and was warm. "Are you alright, little one?" A voice boomed from above. It was strange and 1-S did not recognize it, for it was neither that of 2-P's or the damn scientist's. 1-S was frightened. Who was this stranger and where were they? The darkness prevented him from pinpointing their location., and he began looking around frantically in response.

"Are you alright? You definitely look odd for a skeleton….can you not see?" the unknown person's voice questioned. Speaking of his weakness would only bring 1-S danger, so he held back speaking. If people like the scientist could be so terrible to him and his brother and exploit his blindness, who was to know this stranger's intentions? 1-S kept his jaw shut in retort of the stranger and tilted his skull downward, narrowing his one "good" eye socket. "It is alright, I understand if you do not want to share your shortcomings, little one. But, are you feeling alright, you look tired? Why not relax and have a cup of tea?" the stranger asked, and 1-S felt a large, fluffy hand-like thing on his shoulder a moment later.

Its touch was gentle, unlike the forceful grip of the one that created him. 1-S slowly lifted his skull up from its downcast position. "No. I need to find my brother," the subject responded. "Perhaps I can help you look. Where was he when you last saw….err…heard him?" the stranger inquired. "Trapped," replied 1-S. "Oh dear, we must find him right away, then! Do you know any of the details of where he was trapped?" the stranger asked.

1-S held his breath a moment. Should he tell this person where his brother was kept? For all he knew, this person could end up hurting him just like the scientist. But, there was something about this stranger…whether the sincerity in his voice or the careful touch of his grip or both, 1-S just thought he felt trustworthy. So he explained, but only in brief. This person did not need the details.

"Hello? Is anyone down here?" Asgore called. Not long ago, a short, odd-looking skeleton had unknowingly bumped into him and had explained how he was looking for his brother, who was trapped somewhere in this place. Though as much as Asgore thought he should recognize it, the place just wasn't familiar. "Hello? Is someone there?" A shriller, yet still young voice had called. The young one at his side had started calling back to the other voice. Thank goodness the young one was safe. Asgore led the young skeleton by him, who was blind, as he assumed earlier, to the other's location, where a somewhat taller skeleton lay caged, with an electric field guarding the door.

"Brother! Brother, I knew you'd come back! I missed you so much!" cried the taller skeleton. He was as disfigured as his brother, but was healthier and seemed to be able to see. What terrible being would put a young one like this in that cadge, for any reason, was a terrible crime in the kings eyes, but the shorter skeleton affirmed that the one who had done this was already long gone. Now, all they had to do was get the child out of the prison they had been unrightfully kept in.

"Bro, bro! Look what I can do!" the short one had chirped, before closing the one eye socket that could and tensing up, before suddenly appearing inside the cadge with his brother. The taller gawked at his brother's ability to teleport. "Brother, what was that?" he asked. "It was a…shortcut! Follow me, I'll show you how to use it!" the shorter replied, grabbing his brother's wrist and teleporting again. "Wowie! That was amazing brother! …and, who is this?" the taller asked.

"You have my apologies for not introducing myself. I am Asgore, it is so nice to meet you," I introduced. "Greetings, Asgore! I am subject 2-P and you already appear to know my brother 1-S," 2-P replied. "Oh, my….do you two…not have real names?" I asked, wondering what parent would call two children subjects of all things. Both immediately looked downcast, confirming my first statement. "Well, skeletons like yourselves are usually named after fonts, correct? So… how about from now on, instead of 1-S and 2-P…Sans and Papyrus! Yes, that will do nicely, don't you agree?" I suggested. Papyrus nodded in agreement, as did Sans, though a bit slower. "Well then, Sans and Papyrus, how would you like to find something new to wear and then head to my castle for a nice cup of tea?"

Papyrus walked around this "dump" place a small while longer. He had already scouted out the greatest objects he could wear, a light grey shirt and dark grey pants, as well as a dashing piece of red fabric that Asgore had wrapped around his neck, calling it a scarf, and Papyrus liked the way it looked on him as his image reflected in the water. Papyrus also found himself describing a lot of stuff to his brother, who could really only see back now. For the life of him, Papyrus couldn't remember why Sans couldn't see, and even Sans had a hard time recalling it. "It's really big, brother! And there's shiny stuff on the roof!" he would tell his brother, who would look up, trying to see it, but always ended up looking disappointed moments later, and it hurt Papyrus to see his brother so sad.

Sans had taken to his sense of touch quickly. The shorter skeleton had found an old jacket in the trash and had immediately asked if it was wearable. Asgore had put it on over the grey shirt he was already wearing. Both the jacket and black pants were already ripped to shreds along the bottom, as well as the hood torn off, but Sans didn't care. It felt nice to wear it. There was also a pair of black gloves with the fingers missing that he wore because of how the felt, as well as still being able to use his fingers to use his sense of touch while wearing the gloves. Papyrus demanded his own pair as well, and Asgore dug through the trash in search of some, finding a pair of red mittens that matched the shade of the scarf already being worn. "Alright, that's enough clothes shopping for today," Asgore joked. "Now then, let's head to my place so we can have that cup of tea."


	3. Flower

"This is my brother, Sans! He's never been able to see, so that's why I was describing your house to him!" Chirped Papyrus, motioning to the shorter skeleton beside him.

It had been years since Asgore and the brothers had met. They lived with him a while and grew up, and eventually went out to live on their own. It was a parting of many tears, especially on Paps side of the issue. Now, the two brothers were settling into Snowdin, Papyrus explaining what he could to his blind brother. Despite being unable to see, Sans could still picture brief echoes of color when his younger brother spoke. It was easier to touch things to understand them, but he could not just go around touching nonsensical things that were not his. Just his luck, he supposed. The icing on the cake was that the only other blind monster was Doggo, and he could already see moving things. Well, better than nothing.

Doggo had actually consulted Sans about blindness a small time after their move into Snowdin. They had a pleasant chat for a while, starting on the topic of starving monsters, moving to Undyne and the Royal Guard, then jobs, an how blindness inhibited potential. "I feel where your coming from, pal. I'd make a pretty lousy Sentry with my eye sockets," Sans commented. Doggo laughed in response. Needless to say that Sans had found a new friend that day.

Papyrus jumped on the Royal Guard thing as soon as Sans mentioned it. After consulting Undyne, and agreeing with Sans to keep his blindness from her, both brothers landed Sentry jobs easily. They held the position fairly well, to say the least. Papyrus continued his work to the utmost exellance and always boasted how happy he was with his job, dreaming for the future of being a royal guard. Sans always nodded in agreement with his brother, wishing he could see Papyrus smile, but, it was impossible. All he could see was darkness.

"Alright. Th-this is Royal Scientist Dr. Alphys...r-reporting from h-her lab... I have recently injected m-many flowers with determination in order t-to create vessels for the monster souls when those who have fallen down finally...well...and hopefully their s-souls persist as the experiment continues..." Alphys turned off the log recorder and sighed. This had to work. The monsters would starve if they couldn't break the barrier. Food became more and more scarce as days went by, more and more monsters dusted or fallen down because of it. Alphys didn't have time to test one flower at a time, so she had used variant levels of DT in each one in order to see the effects. Hopefully one would be the Soul vessel Alphys needed. She could only hope.

Days passed with nothing. Monsters remained fallen and flowers unresponsive. Things were going sour quickly. Alphys tried more DT and still nothing happened. Days more and the monsters awoke, only to melt on top of one another into heaps of melted magic, dust and DT. Yeah, they were staying in the basement from now on. With no souls to work with, the flowers would have to be scrapped, and Alphys would return to Asgore in failure. She replanted the flowers and left.

Sans sat at his Sentry station, not looking at anything in particular, seeing as he was blind. He had just finished another chat with Doggo, learning how much he liked to be pet. He had asked if he was aloud to feel what Doggo felt like one day, and after he agreed, Sans suckered into the part of him that just liked fluffy stuff. When the dog had burst into "pet pot pat...ect." Sans could only chuckle. His thoughts of the conversation drifted through his head when he heard the snow shuffle underneath the snow in front of his post. "Huh...? Hey! Who's there?" Sans called in the direction of the noise. It shuffled a bit before the one making the ruckus spoke.

"Howdy there, mister! Golly that's a cool star-shaped tattoo on your eye!" It spoke. Sans tauntingly put one of his phalanges in the hole where his eye socket was supposed to be. "Who said it was a tattoo?" He huffed with a darkened tone. "Gee, how did that happen?" The individual asked. "...don't remember, I've had it forever" Sans replied. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" Chirped the stranger. "Cool, I'm Sans, and I wish I knew what a flower looked like," introduced Sans. "But, you're looking at one, aren't you? Wait...Golly, are you blind?" Flowey asked. "If I had a gold peice for every time someone asked me that, I wouldn't need this job. But yeah, I can't see shit," Sans answered. "Boy, what a shame! The world is so much more interesting in color! If I could help you see, I would!" Replied the flower.

Sans huffed. "It's always been my one wish to see, kid. Then I could know what color is. I wouldn't have to lie to my boss like this, I could see more eye-to-eye socket with others, I wouldn't need to be led around trees I would otherwise bump into and...I could see my brother smile..." Sans sighed whistfully. "But, this is reality, and after countless attempts, there's not a chance in hell I'm getting my sight back," he then huffed disapointedly. "That's a sad thought. So, you can't see, huh? Well, I can't feel," Flowey stated. "Huh. I guess we both have something broken on us," Replied Sans. Flowey nodded.

"This looks like the start of a good friendship, would you agree?" Flowey offered. "Yeah, guess it is, huh?" Agreed Sans.


	4. Downhill

"See, they're everywhere nowadays!"

Papyrus cheerfully held the flower he was holding up to his brother. "Oh, wait. You can't see…. I'm sorry brother, I will try to avoid bringing further attention to your lack of eyesight," Papyrus declared. "It's cool, bro. I didn't even have eyes to begin with," Sans replied. "Eye see what you did there," Flowey reacted, before gagging on his own pun. "And I thought I was being horrible," Papyrus huffed. "Oh, come on bro. It's okay if we don't see…" Sans began. "Oh don't you dare!" Papyrus interrupted. "Eye to eye!" Sans finished, attempting to elbow Papyrus, who sidestepped out of the way. "Oh come on. That was humerous," Sans snickered. Papyrus groaned.

Though it was true. There were flowers who could talk on their own all around the underground nowadays. Flowey even elected to help Sans out on his sentry duty, so it would be harder for Undyne to actually find out he was blind. Another human had come since then, and they were taken care of swiftly due to Sans and Flowey's teamwork. Undyne praised Sans and Papyrus for their hard work and a thrilled Papyrus celebrated with a massive helping of spaghetti. Sans just pretended to know what it looked like the whole party. At least Undyne wasn't too suspicious of him.

The day went on like normal. Sans talked to Doggo before heading to his station. He sat down and listened to Flowey's regular arrival and they chatted to themselves a while longer about seeing and feeling. "Here's a thought. How about we talk about what we can sense instead of getting depressing today," Sans offered. Flowey agreed and they went to chatting. "Well, I can hear Papyrus a little way away from here, setting up that gate of his with all the rustling snow," Sans began. "Me? I hear…a door. A little was away and I think there's someone crying behind it…" replied Flowey. "Huh. Think you can lead me there?" Sans asked.

"It's right here. It's pretty massive, so I'm sure you'll hit it with that little scheme you're planning," Flowey explained. The flower was right. Now that he was closer to the door, he could hear the faint tears of some woman behind the door that needed a pick me up. Sans ran a hand across the door's smooth surface and knocked twice. "Knock knock!" he called. The weeping ceased after a moment as the woman replied. "Who's there?". This was Sans' moment. "Dishes." He replied. "Dishes Who?" she asked. "Dishes a very bad joke," Sans answered, holding back his snickers. Suddenly, the woman howls in laughter on the other side of the door, like it's the best joke she's heard in over a hundred years.

…

"Golly, that was fast!" Flowey commented. "Heh, yeah. How'd you know that old lady would be a sucker for corny jokes?" Sans asked. "I know my way around. We flower gather and talk a lot to try and lighten things here. Gosh, everyone down here has been hungry for so long! We may as well do what we can!" Flowey explained. "Well, isn't that that nice of all of you," Sans replied, turning his skull in the direction of his post, unaware of Undyne standing there. He promptly ran into her on his way back.

"Hey, Punk! Watch where you're going!" Undyne roared. "Sorry Ma'am. Wasn't looking where I was going," Sans replied. "And what were you doing away from your post?!" She growled. "Uh…scouting ahead a bit, but uh… didn't see anything," Sans replied. "Honestly Sans, I swear you're blind somedays," Undyne huffed before walking off. "Close call, huh? She almost found out about your little secret!" Flowey pointed out. "Yeah. Remember, it's our little secret around Snowdin, so don't be too blabby with your flower friends. Please," Sans requested.

…

Alphys looked the flower over again. "S-So you don't have a s-s-soul?" she stuttered. "Nope, can't feel a thing. Just the will to live," the flower replied. "O-oh…. again, I'm sorry I did this to you…. If I could find a way to make you feel again, I would…for a-all of you," the royal scientist explained. "Well golly! I was just overlooking all of your DT and soul research and found the perfect thing!" the flower explained. "Y-You did? W-well, don't keep m-me waiting! Th-this could be a breakthrough w-with the b-barrier!" Alphys cheered. "Sure~! Bring it in, guys~!" the flower called.

…

"Actually, Sans…I think I found a compromise earlier. I can feel again while you get to see, but it'll only work if you trust me," Flowey offered. "Really, now? You're questionin' our palship after three years of being friends, bud?" Sans asked. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Now, follow my instructions, and we'll both get what we want!" Flowey cheered

….

Alphys looked at the amalgamates in horror. "F-Flowey…? What did you DO to th-them?!" she cried. A smirk crossed the Flower's face. "The same thing that's going to happen to every other monster in the underground, thanks to you…"

…

"Now, lay your hand on the ground. Yeah, like that!" Flowey instructed. Sans followed to the best of his ability. "Now stay perfectly still, I'll make it quick," Flowey told his companion

…  
"No…no! nonononononono!" Alphys cried as the flower approached. "I think it's time you shut that stuttering yap of yours, you lack of vocal sense is getting seriously grating after three years," Flowey growled, lunging at Alphys.

…

"Almost set there, bud?" Sans asked. "Yup, just keep holding still while I find the 'root' of our problems," Flowey punned. Sans couldn't hold back his chuckle, giving Flowey the perfect opportunity.

…

"AAAGH….mmmf! Mff!" a strangled cry escaped Alphys' now vine-clamped mouth. The flower had wrapped himself around her head and was slicing its roots into Alphys body. She clawed at the flower desperately trying to get it off, but she couldn't. She was too weak. She was going to… and it was all her fault.

…

Sans held back a sharp scream as long as he could. He wasn't very vocal, but when it came to a flower wrapping roots around your very SOUL, one can't help it. "Flowey… wh- what are you-" "Shh…. I'm almost done. It won't hurt much longer, I promise…" the flower cooed. The pain slowly subsided. "Okay. Now, open your eyes friend. I'm sure you'll be surpised," hummed Flowey

For the longest time, Sans didn't care if his socket was closed or open. It was always darkness, so why bother…? He learned to keep his sockets open around Undyne, but that was about it. Now, however, Flowey beckoned him to open them. What would change? Slowly, Sans opened his eyes…

White. He knew this color. It was white, the color of his bones and the color of the snow he could only feel for so long. The initial light was blindingly bright, So Sans closed his eyes and adjusted to a light he had been shut out from for so many years. He began to notice other colors as he did, the brown wood of his sentry station, the purple door down the lane, the black of his gloves reminding him of the darkness, but not in an unhappy way, the faded, greyish blue of his coat covering him. He could see. "What did you do…?" Sans asked. Flowey was wrapped like a thin scarf around Sans' neck. "I took your feelings and in return, made you see. We share our form, and we'll be together forever now," Flowey explained, a sickly sweet smile on his face. "So, how do you feel, buddy?" Flowey smirked. Sans grinned unnaturally, even for his skull, as the lines of his smile reached the cracks in his eyesockets.

"I feel….. _wonderful_."


End file.
